


Underneath the Mistletoe

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Christmas had always been one of Qui-Gon’s favourite times of the year. Not so much for the holiday itself if not for the atmosphere it created, the brisk mornings with hands wrapped around his thermos, Obi-Wan bundled up in all coat had and scarf until all that was left visible were his eyes and rosy cheeks.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lil!

Christmas had always been one of Qui-Gon’s favourite times of the year. Not so much for the holiday itself if not for the atmosphere it created, the brisk mornings with hands wrapped around his thermos, Obi-Wan bundled up in all coat had and scarf until all that was left visible were his eyes and rosy cheeks. 

It got dark early but that meant he could see all the twinkling lights hanging from the houses better, and the strong winter trees that held their leaves and filled their air with that evergreen smell. If they were lucky, there might even be a light falling of snow around them, thick enough and deep enough for them to have some fun, but not so thick or so deep that it became a problem. 

He enjoyed taking Obi-Wan around the christmas markets, buying trinkets and whimsical little pieces that usually they never would, too much of a frivolous expenditure - though Qui-Gon would argue ardently that anything that made Obi-Wan smile couldn’t be considered frivolous really, rather precious, and worth all the money in his wallet. 

Obi-Wan had been stressed about the holidays this year, because he managed to be stressed about most things, and Qui-Gon had kissed his brow and taken as much of it off his hands as he had been permitted to do. There were relatives to juggle - primarily Obi-Wan’s recently divorced parents who were bickering over where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were going to spend Christmas, as if it wasn’t their own decision at all. And there were gifts to budget for and wrap and send, Obi-Wan never content to buy something generic, always scouring the shops and markets for something unique that he knew they would like. It was one of the many reasons why Qui-Gon had been so hopelessly in love with him for years now. 

The students had gone home for the year, which meant that the town that supported the university felt particularly sleepy in the holidays; Qui-Gon liked it, it lent itself to long walks along the river bank and kissing Obi-Wan under the stars without worry of students wolf-whistling at them looming over them. Qui-Gon never particularly minded, but it always left Obi-Wan with a not entirely pleasant flush of embarrassment to his cheeks, and Qui-Gon would spare him from that if he could. 

Right now Obi-Wan was flushed, but because he was leaning over the stove glaring daggers at the stew he was making. It smelled delicious, but apparently it was displeasing him somehow. Qui-Gon came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s middle, kissing his neck and smiling when Obi-Wan relaxed into the easy affection. 

“It smells perfect,” Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan poked dubiously at one of the dumplings with a ladle. The kinds of food winter came along with was just another reason Qui-Gon loved this time of year. The crackling fireplace in their little country cottage certainly didn’t hurt either. 

“You’d eat anything,” Obi-Wan muttered and Qui-Gon laughed, pulling back to swat Obi-Wan on the backside. He’d finished setting up the living room, filled with candles and low lighting and soft music, Obi-Wan preoccupation with their dinner had given him opportunity. 

“Imp,” he said, and the ring in his pocket felt light as a feather. “How long before it's ready.”

“About an hour. I always forget how long stews take to cook,” Obi-Wan sighed, and Qui-Gon wondered if his displeasure was more because he was currently hungry than anything else. 

“Well then, no need to hang over the hob, I’m sure we can think of someway to entertain ourselves for an hour,” Qui-Gon said, waggling his eyebrows at Obi-Wan in a way he was well aware was ridiculous, gratified when it had the desired effect and made Obi-Wan laugh. 

“You’re insatiable, and a menace,” Obi-Wan replied, but he was putting the lid on the stew. 

“You’re the one with the dirty mind, I was going to ask you for a dance,” Qui-Gon replied, taking Obi-wan’s hand and tugging him into the living room. He thought he’d made a grave miscalculation - the set up in currently in the room was unmistakable - when Obi-Wan stopped them in the doorway. 

“Mistletoe,” Obi-Wan said, smiling, and Qui-Gon’s worry washed away. “You should remember it, you’re the one that put it up,” Obi-Wan laughed, and Qui-Gon kissed his smile deeply before finishing their path into the room. 

He turned the music up a little, enough to be more easily heard, and Obi-Wan tucked into his space and danced with Qui-Gon without a word. The quiet around them felt fragile, but in anticipation of something  _ good _ , and after a few minutes with Obi-Wan’s head resting against his shoulder, Obi-Wan looked up and bit at his lip. He didn’t say anything, Obi-Wan could be impatient but hated to be called such, so instead he pleaded with his eyes, so wide and blue and beautiful.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself - and didn’t really have to try these days anyway - and ducked forward to place another kiss to Obi-Wan’s soft lips. When he pulled away and dropped down to one knee Obi-Wan’s hopeful expression broke out into one of absolute euphoria, and he hadn’t even finished the question, before he had his answer. 


End file.
